poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shadowy Scarecrow/Favorite Island Movie Maker!
Found out on BLI that someone tried to make a movie out of Astro Knights (my favorite island). If Poptropica made movies out of some islands I would have loved to see some. If you were to make a movie out of your favorite island, what would your reaction be? Here's my example of an island movie: (Instert Favorite Island Here): Astro Knights Island Charaters: Mordred/Binary Bard Princess King and Queen The Order (Followers of Mordred) Three knights UFO (x5) Dragontank Tigercopter Mother Phoenix My movie would consist of basically the events of AKI, but a little different. The King and Queen summon a huge army of knights, while Mordred has his army in UFO's and creations'. You get to watch the fight, then Mordred takes the princess, The Order, and the orb, he then fires a laser that destroys nearly all of the village. One of the order asks who Mordred is, Mordred realises that he is not one of his followers and sends him flying through the air until he's down to the ground. (Then the events of AKI start to roll in, think of how awesome it'll look on the big screen). The final battle awaits, your character finds The Order, cowering in fear, they say that the princess is with The Binary Bard. Then once you find the princess, she'll say she's okay, and that Mordred is coming for her to bring her back to the kingdom. You don't believe the princess, and you see the princess turn into Binary Bard! He shoots you with a ray to knock you out. You awaken to find yourself in a lab with the princess, she tells you that Mordred was good to her until she found out what he was really doing. Mordred comes in with some tools, some metal, and lightbulbs in every color. He asks both of you to pick a lightbulb, the princess picks pink, but you ask why do we have to pick a lightbulb? Mordred lie's and tells you it's for the lighting in the lab. You try and break yourself free, but Mordred move's you to another room, but Mordred stay's and puts mini versions of the Dragontank, Tirgercopter, and the Mother Pheonix right next to you, Mordred leaves. You have an idea, you grab the laser lance and the item your holding (example Bolt Blade) and combine it into one! BOOM! All three of the monster's are defeated! You go back to the lab, the princess is gone! You go to the front of the castle, you notice a meteor shower going by, you go outside and find the Binary Bard and the princess sitting together watching the meteor shower collide with the stars. You ask the princess about what's going on, she answer's that Mordred and her look at the meteor shower outside the castle every night for three weeks. She tells you that Mordred only wanted company, and he was kind and caring. You point at Planet Poptropica, the meteor show was heading towards Poptropica, with cyborg versions of everyone, including you! Mordred confesses that he was alone, but now that he has everyone he needs for his ultimate plan, he's okay. You draw your laser lance and force sheild, Mordred summon's his robot. (Now you get to watch the fight, enjoy). After Mordred is defeated, you stop the metor shower from taking over the planet. You take the princess home. The End To be honest with everyone, I blame the kingdom for the attack, Mordred becoming evil, and the kidnapping of the princess. Because it had to be the kingdom that complained about Mordred, please he helped your kingdom! Category:Blog posts